Entre Llamas
by NekoSaku3009
Summary: Con gran velocidad me bajo y compañeros vienen de otro camión a ayudar con la manguera. Me pongo con rapidez del chaleco y miro el edificio. Por alguna razón entro apenas estoy listo. Escucho los grito de mis compañeros tras de mí. —¡Estás loco! ¡Espera! ¡Sasuke!...


**Entre Llamas**

Es mi responsabilidad la protección de los seres humanos. Claro, pertenecer a la fuerza de bomberos y ser como uno de los capitanes de la ciudad claro está. Estaba yo bajando un gato del árbol cuando iba pasando con el camión y escuche como una niña me pedía a gritos que ayudara a su pobre gatito. El árbol no era alto, pero la estatura de la niña no le ayudaba a alcanzarlo por sí misma.

—Aquí tienes. No lo dejes subirse otra vez. —Le digo mientras se lo entrego y veo como me sonríe.  
—Gracias Sr. Bombero.

Desde lejos escucho como la radio empieza a emitir un sonido de llamado. Corro y levanto el comunicador.

—¿Que pasa Naruto?  
—Tenemos una emergencia en la calle ****. Apresúrate, al parecer el incendió ya está avanzado.  
—Estaré ahí en un segundo. —Cuelgo y me dispongo a montarme sin antes despedirme de la niña que aún sigue ahí de pie mirándome.

Arranco y pongo la alarma para que los carros me den espacio. Desde esta distancia ya veo el humo oscuro y espeso que se levanta por el cielo. Está a tres cuadras aproximadamente. Con gran velocidad me bajo y compañeros vienen de otro camión a ayudar con la manguera. Me pongo con rapidez del chaleco y miro el edificio. Por alguna razón entro apenas estoy listo. Escucho los grito de mis compañeros tras de mí.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Espera! ¡Sasuke!...

Empiezo a revisar cada piso, llamando por si alguien está atrapado. Es un complejo de departamentos de 5 piso, sencillo. Cuando subo al quito grito nuevamente, espero unos segundos soy capaz de escuchar un gemido leve. Las llamas están más fuertes y me cuesta respirar, el humo se está haciendo más espeso.

—¿Dónde estás? Necesito que hables, no sé dónde estás.

—Ayu…da…cofcof no puedo…respirar…

—Estoy llegando, tranquila. —Empujo con todo mi cuerpo la puerta y la veo en el piso boca abajo tapada con una toalla mojada.

—No podía…salir…cofcof la puerta…

—Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. —Inspecciono su pierna que tiene una cortadura profunda por la zona de su rodilla. — Hiciste bien con la toalla. Te felicito. Ahora necesito que me ayudes, rodea tus brazos a mi cuello, te sacare de aquí.

Hace lo que le digo, la tengo en mis brazos. Salgo del cuarto y me dirijo a la escalera. Cuando voy a pisar el primer escalón, se derrumba sin más…

No tenemos donde bajar.

—Mori…remos… cof

—Tranquila…cof todo estará bien… —Busco la ventana más cercana y camino con la chica entre mis brazos. —¡Ayuda!

Naruto alza su mirada y nos ven.

—¡Sasuke!

—La escalera… se fue abajo… ya casi no hay oxigeno —gritaba con todos mis pulmones.

—¡Quédate ahí! Ya vamos.

Desde lo alto veo como el camino se va a acercando y una escalera se va desplegando hacia nosotros. Miro a la chica y tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Mujer…despierta…

No mueve ni un dedo. La recuesto en el piso al lado de la ventana y empiezo a hacerle primero auxilios. Ha dejado de respirar. Me apresuro con el procedimiento del RCP.

Extienda la cabeza de la chica lo más posible hacia atrás utilizando las dos manos, una en el mentón y la otra en la frente, Cierro la nariz pellizcándole y manteniendo la boca abierta tirando del mentón hago una respiración profunda y lleno mis pulmones con aire que sopla de la ventana, coloco mis labios contra los de la chica cubriendo toda su boca aun manteniendo su nariz tapada, con mi mano libre, la agarro desde tras de la nuca mientras poco a poco suministro el aire en sus pulmones. Repito tres veces más el procedimiento hasta que veo que tose y empieza a respirar nuevamente justo en el momento que Naruto entra por la ventana en nuestra ayuda.

Naruto la toma entre sus brazos y yo le ayudo a bajar por la escalera.

Cuando ya estamos a bajo la colocan en la ambulancia mientras mis compañeros siguen con su labor a nuestras espaldas.

—Ella se encuentra bien. Buen trabajo Uchiha. —Me dice Shisune.

La veo abrir sus ojos y en ese momento veo que son verdes…tan verdes como las hojas de un árbol y su pelo rosa…tan rosa como los cerezos que crecen en todo el país. Sus labios finos, rojos, sus mejillas están sucias pero eso no le quita en lo absoluto la belleza que desprende.

Siento un golpe en mis costillas y veo a un Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Es linda ¿verdad? —mueve las cejas de abajo hacia arriba.

Suspiro. —Eres un idiota —sin poder evitarlo la miro de nuevo, esta vez me mira…me mira.

Me mira.

Me sonríe.

Y yo en ese momento SÉ que quiero estar junto a ella.

Muchos les llaman ¨Amor a Primera Vista¨.

Yo le llamo ¨ _ **Amor a Primera Sonrisa**_ ¨ por qué fue eso lo que me flecho de esa chica peli rosa.

Me acerco con lentitud y ella no despega su mirada de mí, cuando estoy junto a ella me quito el casco de bombero.

—Gracias por…salvar mi vida…

—Fue TODO un placer.

Ella vuelve a sonreírme.

—¿Y a quien debo agradecerle?

—Al capitán Uchiha Sasuke. —Digo con una sonrisa al ver que quiere saber mi nombre.

—Sasuke-san. Muchas gracias. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. —Se sienta en la camilla y mira al edificio—. ¿Todos se salvaron?

—Todos habían evacuado cuando entre. ¿Por qué tu aun estabas dentro?

Su mirada cae nuevamente en mis ojos negros. —Tenia mis audífonos a full… —Dijo avergonzada— cuando me di cuenta ya el lugar estaba todo lleno de humo…quise salir pero la puerta se atascó, lo único que pude hacer fue colocarme un paño mojado y ponerme en una esquina de la habitación acostada para tomar el poco oxigeno que quedaba en el lugar, lo vi en un programa.

—Hiciste bien. ¿Cómo está tu rodilla? ¿Y cómo te lo hiciste?

—Está bien, y el jarrón que estaba en una mesa callo cuando quería pasar a la puerta principal, quebrándose en mi pierna. Soy un desastre. —Dice riéndose—. ¿Sabes algo más extraño? Tengo un sabor de chocolate en mi boca, pero no recuerdo haber comido uno.

No sé por qué en ese momento mi cara arde de vergüenza…total es mi trabajo pero, eso no quita la pena que siento en este momento.

—Bueno… tuve que hacer RCP cuando dejaste de respirar, y puede que yo antes de venir me haya comido un chocolate. —Mi mirada cae en mis pies aun avergonzado.

Unas cálidas manos levantan mi cara, y ahí están, mi color favorito desde ahora. Verde.

—Pues, es un delicioso chocolate. —Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

—Tengo más de donde vino ese.

Desde ese día mí día a día cambio drásticamente. Empecé a salir con Sakura, extraño suceso fue lo que nos juntó. Pero creo que eso es lo que le llaman DESTINO.

Otros le llaman ¨Hilo Rojo¨

Yo prefiero llamarlo ¨Encuentro Inolvidable _**Entre Llamas**_ ¨


End file.
